


Quiet vows

by Drhair76



Series: what the hell would I be without you [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, background toothless, fishlegs is def the nervous but loyal friend and we stan, there needs to be more fishlegs and hiccup friendship content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: He was never pushed around because he was different. He knew he had it good comparatively, so sometimes he'd look at Hiccup and he'd feel a hot flash of guilt.Of all the people in Berk who should’ve understood, Fishlegs should’ve been the first.or, Fishlegs makes a promise





	Quiet vows

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a random flash of inspo for this series and its probably because I had to walk home from school in the rain,,,,which, rip @ my vans

Fishlegs didn’t consider himself to be an expert on anything.

  
He used to believe that he was an expert on dragon knowledge, but that was way before Hiccup showed the Vikings a brand-new way to gather information about those amazing creatures that didn’t involve death. But what Fishlegs lacked in battle strategy or working around the forge, he definitely made up for in health and healing.

  
It was one of those things that was often taken for granted in Viking culture. They were all so excited to collect scars and battle wounds that they often forgot that they had to survive those battle wounds in the first place. Which led to Vikings who studied the art of healing to go unnoticed.

  
Fishlegs liked that.

  
He definitely gravitated more towards the hobbies and professions that weren’t considered viking worthy- even before Hiccup redefined what a ‘viking' meant. He was the weird one for enjoying reading or for studying the differing plants that flourished in their forests or for wanting to learn to cook.

He didn’t let it get to him too much, but he was never called _useless_ because he liked to learn. He was never _pushed around_ because he was different. He knew he had it good comparatively, so sometimes he'd look at Hiccup and he'd feel a hot flash of guilt.

  
Of all the people in Berk who should’ve understood, Fishlegs should’ve been the first. It shouldn’t have taken a dragon. Thank Gods that it did, but it shouldn’t have.

  
So, after the defeat of the Red Death, after the slow and rocky integration of dragons into their village, after the vikings had to find new purposes other than killing their newfound allies, Fishlegs vowed to help Hiccup.

  
It was a quiet vow- he'd never have enough courage to loudly stand up for him the way Astrid did- but it was just as unbreakable.

  
He wanted to help Hiccup with whatever was needed, village logistics, dragon training, rewriting their dragon index, the list goes on and on. Astrid could handle the harder, louder issues because Fishlegs was perfectly fine with taking the quieter, less recognized jobs.

  
So, when it started to lightly drizzle, Fishlegs redirected his route from the forge to the Chief's house. There was a little pause in which he stood staring at the door thinking _what in Thor's name am I doing_ but he steeled himself and knocked.

  
There was a pause, a thump, a Toothless-like growl and then the door opened. Hiccup appeared, his face an ashen color, his grip tight on the edge of the door.

  
“Oh. Fish, um,” Hiccup peaked behind him, into his house. “My dad's not here right now, I think he went down to Snotlout's.”

  
“I know.” Fishlegs nodded. “I came to see you.”

  
Hiccup blinked. “Oh. Alright?” He paused for a moment, shuffling slightly before the door opened wider. Fishlegs stepped inside and internally winced when he saw how heavily Hiccup was leaning on Toothless.

  
His prosthetic was off, leaving the stump of scarred skin visible. Fishlegs swallowed before taking up Hiccup’s other side. He stiffened and Toothless rumbled curiously but after a moment Hiccup relaxed and let them help carry him to his dining table. He grunted as they helped him into the chair.

  
“Thanks.” Hiccup sighed, gently petting at Toothless’ head.

  
“Are you- are you okay?” Fishlegs asked, sitting down across from him. “Do you need anything?”

  
Hiccup swallowed thickly but smiled. And it was so clear that he was in pain that Fishlegs had to bite back a noise of sympathy. “What’s wrong?”

  
Toothless warbled and Fishlegs wished he knew more dragonese to know what he said because Hiccup rolled his eyes and gently pushed the Night Fury’s head away.

  
“Hush you oversized baby.” Hiccup chided. He then turned to Fishlegs with a strained smile.

  
“Uh-” Fishlegs startled. “I- well, nothing’s wrong.”

  
“Oh.” Hiccup tilted his head. “Then what- uh- what did you need?”

  
Fishlegs shook his head and decided that simply giving Hiccup what he brought would be easier, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out the tin that- since Hiccup had begun wearing his prosthetic- Fishlegs carried around everywhere.

  
Hiccup blinked when he placed it down on the tabletop and gently pushed it towards him. Fishlegs watched him pick it up slowly with a confused head tilt.

  
Fishlegs wondered if anyone else ever noticed how many little dragon-like tendencies Hiccup had adopted.

  
“Fish, what’s this?”

  
He smiled excitedly. “I got them from the med hut. It’s both ginger and turmeric and if you mix it into hot water you can drink it in a tea!”

  
Hiccup nodded, sporting a small smile but Fishlegs could tell he still didn’t get why he was holding these herbs.

  
“They’re healing herbs.” Fishlegs explained. Then he shifted nervously. “Specifically, for pain relief.”

  
Hiccup blinked at Fishlegs, his politely attentive look morphing into something he couldn’t define.

  
“F-for pain relief?” He asked, his voice cracking slightly. Toothless, still down at Hiccup’s foot, made a worried crooning sound and Fishlegs had to physically stop himself from _also_ making that sound.

  
“Yeah. I figured that you might need it and wouldn’t feel up to riding all the way over there.”

  
Hiccup ducked his head, his brown hair falling down to hide his eyes from view. Fishlegs winced, hunching slightly, fixing his eyes to the tabletop.

  
“I’m sorry, I just thought- I mean, I figured you might- ah, I shouldn’t have-”

  
“Fish.”

  
Fishlegs peeked up and was shocked to see the tears in Hiccup's eyes. He would've rocketed across the table and apologized profusely had there not been a small smile tugging at his lips.

  
“I-” Hiccup looked back down at the tin in his hands and huffed a quiet laugh. “Thank you. I can’t believe- I mean, I didn’t think-” He cut himself off but Fishlegs didn’t have to do any mental acrobatics to figure out what he was going to say.

  
_I didn’t think anyone would notice._

  
“It’s no big deal.” Fishlegs shrugged, trying for nonchalance. “Besides, I know that you’d do it for me.”

  
Hiccup nodded, looking serious. “Yeah. I would.”

  
Fishlegs stood and offered to make the tea and from the disbelieving laugh from Hiccup and the gentle brush from Toothless’ tail, he figured that he was already making good on his vow.

**Author's Note:**

> no one: 
> 
> not a single soul: 
> 
> literally no one at all: 
> 
> me: *does research on viking medication and prosthetic pains on my school laptop*


End file.
